ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Abigail Ira Merioneth
Abigail Ira Merioneth ist eines der inaktiven Mitglieder der EVIL und die einzige Überlebende der großen Vampirjäger-Familie Merioneth. Erscheinung Abigail, meist Abby oder Abs genannt, ist von ihrem Aussehen her kein typischer Vampirjäger. Sie will nicht wirken wie ein bedrohlicher Mörder, sondern wie eine relativ normale Jugendliche, deshalb trägt sie meist bunte, gemusterte und ausgefallene Kleidung. Normalerweise ist sie mit einem grellen Strickpullover, einem kurzen gemusterten Rock, zerrissenen Strumpfhosen, dicken Strümpfen und Stiefeln bekleidet. Aus der selben rebellischen Laune heraus färbt sie ihr Haar auch dunkelblau, obwohl es von Natur aus schon einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer besitzt. Wie alle Merioneth besitzt sie schwarze, wellige Haare und hellblaue Augen. Auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk hat sie ein Pik eintattowiert. Persönlichkeit Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem neuen besten Freund Larry ist Abby ein draufgängerisches, aufgewecktes, manchmal etwas respektloses junges Mädchen. Sie ist gerne von Menschen umgeben und liebt es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, obwohl sie es nicht darauf anlegt. Sie ist äußerst ambitioniert und misst sich gerne mit anderen, macht aber auch viele Witze und sieht das Leben, besonders ihre schulische Laufbahn, eher locker. Der Verlust ihrer Familie hat sie schwer geprägt, obwohl sie das meistens nicht zugeben will. Abigail verbirgt ihren Schmerz lieber hinter ihrem lauten Auftreten. Zu gerne wüsste sie, wo sie eigentlich hingehört, zu den Vampirjägern, wie ihre Familie und Dorian oder zu den Vampiren und Werwölfen wie ihre Freunde Seth und Larry. Kindheit und Verlust der Eltern An ihre Eltern kann sich Abby sich kaum erinnern, da sie gestorben sind als sie erst drei Jahre alt war. Abby erfuhr damals auch nicht woran sie starben, vermutet aber sie kamen auf der Vampirjagd um. Nur wenige Wochen nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wurden die Merioneth Kinder von Dorian Harcott adoptiert, einem engen Freund der Familie. Dorian begann die drei Kinder nach Vorbild ihrer Eltern zu Vampirjägern zu erziehen. Schon bald erkannte er die herausragende Intelligenz Ariels und fing an besonders den ältesten Sohn zu fördern. Abigail nahm damals an, Dorian würde sie nur beachten wenn sie auch besondere Leistungen bringen, deshalb strengte sie sich besonders an und wollte ihre beiden Brüder in Allem übertreffen. Zusammen mit den anderen Adotivkindern und EVIL Mitgliedern lernte sie mehrere Sprachen die besonders oft von Vampiren verwendet werden, das Schießen und diverse Kampfsportarten. Doch nach dem plötzlichen Ableben ihres Bruders Ariel änderte sich Abigails Sicht auf Dorian. Sie fing an ihn für alles schlechte was in ihrem Leben passierte schuldig zu machen. Sie wusste damals nicht dass ihr Bruder an dem von ihm selbst entwickelten Virus „D“ starb und nahm fälschlicherweise an Dorian hätte ihn getötet. Für Abby erschien das plausibel, da er der einzige Mensch war, von dem sie wusste, der ständig mit ihrem Bruder zusammen war und sie eine natürliche Todesursache nicht hinnehmen wollte. Abs bestand darauf mit ihrem verbliebenen Bruder Anthony zusammen auf eine staatliche Schule zu wechseln.Doch auch der kurz hergestellte Frieden dauerte nicht lange. Anthony erkrankte unheilbar und starb innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Ein weiteres Mal dachte Abigail, dass Dorian der Mörder war und diesmal gab er es sogar zu, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit nicht seine Schuld war. Dorian tat das nur, da es in den alteingesessenen Vampirjäger Familien als Schande galt nicht im Gefecht mit Untoten zu sterben. Zeit auf dem MacLeod Manor Es war für Abby ein Glücksfall das sich Seth MacLeod damals auf die Isle Of Man, dem Hauptausbildungsorte der Vampirjäger und damit auch Abbys Aufenthaltsort, verirrte. Da sie es Dorian auf jede erdenkliche Art heimzahlen wollte, verhalf sie dem Vampir zur Flucht vor den Jägern und durfte zum Dank auf dessen Anwesen ziehen. Noch am selben Tag überredete Abby einen der Verwaltungsangestellten der Ausbildungszentrale ihr von der Insel zu helfen. Sie nahm all ihr Erspartes zusammen und reiste mit dem Zug soweit sie konnte. Den Rest des Weges lief sie oder fuhr per Anhalter. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie von Dorian entkommen und es fühlte sich gut an. Sie hatte es dem alten Mann heimgezahlt, dadurch das sie nicht gehorchte. In ihr wusste wohl schon immer ein kleiner Teil, dass er nicht an den Todesfällen ihrer Geschwister schuld war, doch als egoistischer, aufmüpfiger Jugendlicher der sie war, wollte sie das nicht wahr haben. Sie brauchte einen Grund dafür den alten Vampirjäger zu hassen. Dennoch fühlt sie sich besonders in der Zeit in der Seth nicht auf dem Landsitz ist, zwischen den Vampirjägern und den Vampiren hin und hergezogen. Eigentlich hält sie nichts bei den Untoten, außer der Dankbarkeit das Seth ihr einen Ausweg gegeben hatte und die Freundschaft die sie mit so vielen der Untoten verbindet. Auf der anderen Seite stehen all die Mitglieder von EVIL die wie eine Familie für sie sind, da sie mit ihnen Aufwuchs. Abby bewundert vor allem Liam und Sera. Hintergrundinformationen zur Familie Merioneth * Die Merioneth sind die einzige bekannte aktive Vampirjägerfamilie Wales * Bei den Merioneth wird die Leitung der Familie und somit der Vampirjägerschaft per Matriachat vererbt. * Seit Generationen bekamen sämtliche Merioneth- Kinder Vornamen mit A * Bei der Hochzeit einer Merioneth darf sie nicht den Namen ihres Gatten annehmen. Er muss ihren tragen. Besitzt er einen Vornamen der nicht mit "A" beginnt, muss er diesen ebenfalls ändern. Trivia * Seit der Wien Storyarc hat Abby eine gewisse Angst vor Kanaldeckeln * Abby hat die schlechte Angewohnheit den anderen Charakteren Spitznamen zu geben, die meist wenig mit ihrem eigentlcihe Namen zu tun haben. * Abby ist das einzige nicht-wölfische Mitglied des "Team Wolf" Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:EVIL Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Brite